<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Against the Grain: A ITTDTY Ficlet by Ivrigasked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188708">Against the Grain: A ITTDTY Ficlet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivrigasked/pseuds/Ivrigasked'>Ivrigasked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Things They Don't Tell You [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirty Simon, Fluff, M/M, Post-ITTDTY, SnowBaz, soft baz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivrigasked/pseuds/Ivrigasked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On an unusual day off one summer, Baz decides to put his world-class distraction techniques to good use.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Things They Don't Tell You [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Against the Grain: A ITTDTY Ficlet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello again my lovely readers!</p><p>I'm back again in the ITTDTY universe to write more fluff for these wonderful boys. Today, it's some highly requested bookshop shenanigans! </p><p>If you have not read the original fic, that can be found <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341617/chapters/50830957">here</a>. </p><p>Also, I made a new twitter specifically to interact with my readers/fellow writers/anyone, so that this kind of content doesn't get lost among my regular shit-posting. If you'd like to come hang out with me over there, that link is <a href="https://twitter.com/Ivrigasked">here</a>. Also, <a href="https://captain-sass-pants.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> as always. </p><p>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Baz</b> <em><span>(Summer, two years after graduation)</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s rare that I have the day off without Simon, as our schedules usually line up on the weekdays. However, with Agatha out of town on summer holiday with her family, I’m left to cover her days, which leaves me with a free Wednesday and too much time on my hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could read, but I’d finish the book eventually. I could go get an early dinner for myself, but that would only take up so much time. I could go bother whoever’s working downstairs, but then they wouldn’t be working either. It’s already late afternoon, and I’ve spent most of the day cleaning, grocery shopping, and writing, but I’ve run out of ideas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suffice to say, I’m bored. My boyfriend is working, and since he took over the shop after Christmas last year, he’s been so busy with updating the shop stock and doing renovations he hardly checks his phone, so bothering him via text is relatively useless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could just visit him. Bring him and Bunce coffee, loiter a bit, pick out some books, peruse the new arrivals, ask Simon if I can see the first editions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smile to myself when I think of Simon’s surprised expression if I arrived with coffee during his busy day, and it makes me warmer than the summer sun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pull on the thinnest T-shirt I can find, slip on some shoes, and make my way downstairs to get three iced coffees. Peter is working the register and rolls his eyes when he sees me, but it only makes me laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess,” Peter snorts. “Getting coffee for your boyfriend?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I really so predictable?” I reply, sliding my sunglasses into my hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More so now than you used to be, at least,” He smirks, pulling three cups from the stack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I say? I’m a sucker,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, I know,” he laughs before busying himself with our drinks. “Is he working?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, unfortunately,” I sigh, leaning against the counter and watching him work. Peter’s a second year that started working at the cafe shortly after Agatha and I graduated, and he’s been a great addition. He’s a quick learner, and is fairly easy to get along with. Him and Simon hit it off immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh so you’re taking your boredom out on him? Jeez, Baz, give the guy a break,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I’ve been doing nothing all day. Allow me to self-indulge, would you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you tell Penny I said hello,” Peter grins smugly, placing the lids on the cups. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Pete, her type is Americans and, you know, people her age,” I shrug, taking our drinks and backing toward the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m wise beyond my years, Baz!” He calls out after me, but I just wave weakly as the door swings shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walk past our usual takeout spot on my way through town and decide to grab some food just in case anyone is hungry, and then make a b-line for the bookshop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun is dipping low and the air is sweltering by the time I reach the bookstore, and I can see open boxes through the glass windows as I approach, which means Simon is probably deep within the shelves packing up and organizing, prepping the shelves for their refinishing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell above the door rings out gently as I enter, but no one is at the front desk as I walk deeper into the shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” I call out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hear a thump from upstairs followed by a grumble, and then Bunce shouts, “I’ll be right with you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walk behind the counter and set the drinks down and food down, looking around to see if I can spot Simon, but he’s nowhere to be found. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s just you! Why didn’t you say something?” Bunce says as she reaches the bottom of the steps, frowning at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, at least I come bearing gifts,” I answer, raising her iced coffee into her view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have I told you lately that I love you?” She sighs as she takes the drink from me, and takes a large sip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Simon?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I don’t know. I haven’t seen him for hours. If he didn’t own the place I’d think he left,” she says, shrugging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Been busy?” I ask, and she frowns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only with renovation stuff,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” I sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going back upstairs, but say bye before you leave, alright?” Bunce says and she climbs the stairs again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will do,” I nod once and she smiles before disappearing onto the landing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walk around the counter and start wandering through the shelves on the first floor. Simon isn’t in the historical fiction, children’s, or mystery section, but I pick up a few new picture books for the twins while I look for him. I put them on the counter as I pass, and make my way into the stacks on the other side of the room. Eventually, I find Simon crouching down, with poetry books stacked messily around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darling, you’re a vision,” I hum warmly as I relax against the shelf, and he jumps, nearly dropping the small stack he’s holding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi, Baz,” he laughs breathlessly. “What are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Distracting my friends because I’m bored, obviously. What does it look like?” I smirk, and he steps over his mess to pull me in. He kisses me once, and then pulls back to look at me with a questioning expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t happen to bring dinner, did you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of boyfriend do you think I am?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, I love you,” he hums against my mouth before kissing me again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I require more reimbursement than that, however,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much?” He asks, grinning up at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about we start and I’ll tell you when I’m satisfied?” I mumble against his mouth as he presses his lips to mine once more. He pushes me up against the shelf behind me, working his tongue into my mouth, and I have a flashback to all the indecent thoughts I had the first time I discovered he worked in this shop. I never thought it would </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen, but imagining a makeout session with Simon Snow is never as good as the real thing, and I should have known this would be the most accurate example of that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moan escapes me and Simon laughs into my mouth, but doesn’t pull away. We stay like that, flushing against each other, existing in each other’s space, until Bunce calls out to us from the front of the shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be eating all the noodles unless you two claim some for yourselves!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon pulls back and rests his forehead against my shoulder, letting out a long sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s serious,” I tell him, and he nods solemnly against my collarbone before stepping away, giving me room to stand up straight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know. And I’m actually starving. Haven’t eaten all day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Why didn’t you tell me? I would have brought something sooner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been so busy it didn’t even cross my mind.” He shrugs, and I’m frowning as I follow him back to the front of the shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for bringing dinner Baz, this beats anything I would have tried to make at home,” Bunce smiles, stuffing her mouth full with chow mein when we round the corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it seems that no one eats around here unless they’re fed, hmm?” I say, staring pointedly at Simon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I’ve been busy!” He replies, starting to pile his plate full. “I’m just trying to get this renovation done so we can focus on your book release,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My book isn’t being released until August, Simon,” I sigh, but he shrugs anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and it’s already June. The refinishing itself is going to take a whole week, not to mention repainting the walls and having the new chairs shipped and delivered,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Christ, you sound like such a business owner,” Bunce giggles, and I smile fondly, because he really does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want it to be perfect,” Simon sighs, and I can’t help but reach across and touch him. I run my fingers along his jaw and when he looks at me, he softens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be perfect, Simon. If anyone can make it so, it’s you,” I say, and he leans his head into my touch. Then Bunce starts making choking noises, and the moment is shattered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get a fucking room,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve tried, but Simon’s been here all week,” I sneer, and she rolls her eyes at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon throws his hands up into the air, almost knocking over his food, shouting, “I’m sorry!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smirk and roll my eyes and Bunce giggles, and we listen as Simon lists off the colours he’s chosen for the walls and the deep shades he’s chosen for the wood finish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he’s done, Bunce slides off the counter and throws her plate in the bin before turning back to look at us, “Alright, I’m out. You good for the night, Simon?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll have Baz stay and help,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” I start, looking up, but Simon avoids my gaze as he starts packing up the leftovers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, bye boys! Don’t break anything,” Bunce says as she grabs her bag and heads for the door, waving as she walks away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t agree to this,” I tell Simon, who’s grinning cheekily. “Why are you looking at me like that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come help me finish what I started,” he says, nodding back towards the poetry section.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fairly certain you can pack books by yourself, Simon,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baz,” he says as he starts to back away. His hands are behind his back and he’s blushing sheepishly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” I frown, watching him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shake my head, confused, before, “Wha--Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on then,” he smirks, and I let him lead me back into the dark space between the tall shelves. “We never get any alone time these days.” he hums as he pulls me in again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I go easily, because his arms are my favourite place, but I can’t help but argue. “So you’re going to settle for a snog in your shop when we could just as easily go back to your flat?” I say, and he laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got work to do,” he says against my lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t look busy right now,” I tell him, and he shuts me up with his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I guess some dreams do come true. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, thank you so much for reading. Your support truly means the world to me and I adore every last one of you with my entire heart. </p><p>Please let me know what you thought - I love to hear it! </p><p>See you next time! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>